Dearest Mudblood
by Slytherfoot
Summary: Draco writes to Hermione, his summer break being all but a bore. They start writing to each other. What will come of it by the end? R&R. If you like this, check out Hey Granger.
1. Dearest Mudblood

Dear Mudblood,

I figured writing to you would make me feel good about myself, so here I am. You're welcome for me taking the time out of my busy, Quidditch filled schedule, by the way. Father said I could make it to an international team if I really tried. He's going to buy Firebolts for the whole team. Let's see the look on Potters face when that happens! I don't get why you're friends with him; like he could have, _you_ would strive in my groups, and I could take you places. Too bad you're a muggle-born, but besides, you're too thick to see my offer as a brilliant one. One too many mistakes, I see. Father wouldn't approve, either… Oh well, we've both got our own cliques I guess, no worth in forcing it. You're just… too… unique. Take that how you want. I'm really hoping you don't show this to Potter and Weasley. By the way, are you and the Weasel really getting together? I was shocked the first time I heard it. Even though he's a pureblood (I'm leaving that there), I figured you could do better. Could as in you still have time. Just consider it. Anyway, I was thinking about why Krum would take you to the Yule Ball when I realized that he was a bit thick, though you seemed attracted to him too. Father has been calling me thick all summer though… Summer is always so boring. No one is ever in my neighbourhood. Muggle neighbourhoods must be fun, with that term 'playgrounds' and such. If you promise not to show it to your little friends, you can read the rest of this letter.

Granger, I'm sorry I called you mudblood in first year… and I'm sorry I continue to call you it to this very day. Please don't take it personally, I don't entirely mean it. I'm sorry I was so obnoxious throughout the years; most of the stuff I did to you I can't remember. Also, I am terribly sorry about what happened to you with my Aunt, Bellatrix. I should have done something, and for that I am truly sorry. I'm sorry about everything with the Hogwarts battle. I feel like it's entirely my fault. I'm sorry for all of your friends who died, and everyone else who is left without loved ones.

Speaking of loved ones, Pansy went off with someone else, and all of my other friends are gone; none of them trust me. I deserve it. I need to tell someone, I don't know why I chose you. Maybe because… Granger I wanted to make this letter short, but I guess that didn't happen. I'll just let it all out: I don't like being a pureblood sometimes. I don't like being a stuck-up brat. I don't want to have to call on my father for everything or use him as my threat. I don't like boasting about everything I've got. I don't like penalizing muggle-borns since they aren't of 'clean blood.' Quite frankly, I've admired muggle-borns. To me, being pureblood is just a free ticket to becoming a wizard (Minus the squibs) while muggle-borns have to be really special to become one. I don't like any of it, and now, seeing how far all of that has brought me, I wish I could have changed it. Become something else. I'll cut it short, and finish with this,

Hermione, as much as you've probably grown to hate me all these years and as much as you should have for all that I've done to you…

Wanna love this weasel too?

Draco


	2. To Draco

To Draco

Of all people whom I would except an owl, you were not one of them. To understate my response, this is a very big development. Draco, you must understand… We've never even had a civil conversation let alone a romantic one. I have no words Draco… I'm with Ron. You know that. Now I feel simply awful. Where do we go from here? (School would be as awkward as hell) I won't tell Harry or Ron. Draco… I'm actually quite happy though. You've matured, and I accept your apology. Maybe something may work out, but anything amorous may have to wait a long while. I'm sorry.

I don't know where to continue this letter. Yours was so deep and emotional, mine is hollow. Did you get a new chandelier yet? I'm sorry to hear about Pansy and your friends. I would offer, but I know you would refuse to group with Harry, Ron and I. And when the Slytherin house team gets new brooms, he will be simply livid. What I'm most surprised about (besides your confession) is your honestly about blood. I never thought of it that way… Thank you. I don't know how or even if you'll do it, but can you write again?

Hermione

**Sorry it's short, but I decided to continue this as a request. Updates may not be frequent. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE Review, and I will try and update quicker! Review Review Review Review! I took time out of my day to do this, the least you can do is Review :) Got it in your head? Good. Go do it ;D**


End file.
